


[Art] Slytherin Ropes

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dom Theo, Dom/sub, Draco Manscapes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Based on Deviant Hufflepuff's Dirty Festivus fic!Hermione is all wrapped up as a gift for Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	[Art] Slytherin Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviantHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tied with Ribbon and Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090488) by [DeviantHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHufflepuff/pseuds/DeviantHufflepuff). 



> My lovely friend sent me her fic early, and in between talks of bondage, I sketched this out! Check out her very very hot fic. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/)! Lots more smutty art there. 


End file.
